ReapTheChaos Sandbox 3
Playboy Magazines are a set of 50 collectibles in Mafia II. They can be collected as you play through each chapter of the game except Chapter 1. Each magazine depicts a centerfold model from the 1950s - 1960s era. Playboy Magazine Collection Guide *You can view your progress from the main menu under "Extras", "Collectibles", then "Playboy". *Finding all 50 will earn you the Ladies' Man achievement. *They must be collected in specific chapters and usually at a particular point in the mission; if you miss one you can select "Load Chapter" from the game menu at any time to replay it. *The magazines are numbered 1-50, but do not appear in order. __TOC__ =Locations= There are 50 Playboy magazines featured in Mafia II. Chapter 2 There are 2 magazines in Chapter 2. 1. Inside Joe's Apartment on the coffee table. #1 Magazine 01-1.jpg Magazine 01-2.jpg 2. In Bruski's Scrap & Salvage, on a shelf in the three car garage across from Mike's Beast. #3 Magazine 03-1.jpg Magazine 03-2.jpg Back to Top Chapter 3 There are 5 magazines to find in Chapter 3. 1. Just outside Derek's Office on the left when going into the warehouse. #18 Magazine 18-1.jpg Magazine 18-2.jpg 2. Just inside the entrance to Maria Agnello's apartment building, on the floor to the left of the small shelf. #4 Magazine 04-1.jpg Magazine 04-2.jpg 3. In the Office of Price Administration on the corner of the guards' desk in the lobby. #40 Magazine 40-1.jpg Magazine 40-2.jpg 4. In the basement of the Office of Price Administration, in the storage room to the right of where the alarm shutoff is located, it is on the floor between two shelves. #6 Magazine 06-1.jpg Magazine 06-2.jpg 5. In the Office of Price Administration on the windowsill in the office across from where you get the safe keys. #5 Magazine 05-1.jpg Magazine 05-2.jpg Back to Top Chapter 4 There are 4 magazines to find in Chapter 4. 1. On the floor just after leaving the book store, next to a box of books. #9 Magazine 09-1.jpg Magazine 09-2.jpg 2. From the one above, turn left and it is under the next set of stairs. #2 Magazine 02-1.jpg Magazine 02-2.jpg 3. After you cross over the ledge on the front of the West Side Mall, it is in the rooftop shelter to the left of some shelves. #8 Magazine 08-1.jpg Magazine 08-2.jpg 4. In Joe's apartment building on the first floor by the locked wooden gate. #7 Magazine 07-1.jpg Magazine 07-2.jpg Back to Top Chapter 5 There are 3 magazines to find in Chapter 5. 1. While still in 233 Misery Lane, go up the stairs and it's in a nook between two doors. #11 Magazine 11-1.jpg Magazine 11-2.jpg 2. Inside The Distillery on the first floor, in an office on a shelf, must be gotten before going upstairs. #10 Magazine 10-1.jpg Magazine 10-2.jpg 3. Immediately after killing Sidney Pen, it is to the right between three chairs and a storage cage. #12 Magazine 12-1.jpg Magazine 12-2.jpg Back to Top Chapter 6 There are 3 magazines to find in Chapter 6. 1. Once out in the prison yard a magazine can be found behind the bleachers next to the sleeping prisoner. It may be hidden under the grass. #13 Magazine 13-1.jpg Magazine 13-2.jpg 2. Head across the basketball court and it's between a shed and the fence. #14 Magazine 14-1.jpg Magazine 14-2.jpg 3. After the fight with the black inmate, before leaving with the guard it is on a large industrial clothes dryer. #15 Magazine 15-1.jpg Magazine 15-2.jpg Back to Top Chapter 7 There are 3 magazines to find in Chapter 7. 1. On the top floor of Joe's apartment building at the end of the hallway in the corner. #50 Magazine 50-1.jpg Magazine 50-2.jpg 2. On the small table on the second floor landing of Vito's Apartment building. #17 Magazine 17-1.jpg Magazine 17-2.jpg 3. In Harry's Shop at the bottom of the stairs on the floor. #16 Magazine 16-1.jpg Magazine 16-2.jpg Back to Top Chapter 8 There are 4 magazines to find in Chapter 8. 1. After Vito wakes up, look on the kitchen table. If it is missing, exit the building then immediately go back in and it will appear. #46 Magazine 46-1.jpg Magazine 46-2.jpg 2. In the foundry after making the first right turn, it is in a shack on top of a drum. #19 Magazine 19-1.jpg Magazine 19-2.jpg 3. In the foundry after the rail yard it's sitting on the ground next to two barrels. #21 Magazine 21-1.jpg Magazine 21-2.jpg 4. Before leaving and getting into the hot rod, go under the stairwell to the building on the left. This leads to a hobo shanty, and it's next to a bed. #20 Magazine 20-1.jpg Magazine 20-2.jpg Back to Top Chapter 9 There are 4 magazines to find in Chapter 9. 1. After getting the job from Eddie Scarpa, it can be found on the end of the bar in The Maltese Falcon. #41 Magazine 41-1.jpg Magazine 41-2.jpg 2. Just after Vito gets doused in sewage, it's down a short tunnel on the left. #23 Magazine 23-1.jpg Magazine 23-2.jpg 3. After dropping in to the slaughterhouse, it's behind the second scrap bin on the left. #22 Magazine 22-1.jpg Magazine 22-2.jpg 4. In the largest room with the two butchers and the armed guard, it is in the back corner next to counter and the bloody bin. #24 Magazine 24-1.jpg Magazine 24-2.jpg Back to Top Chapter 10 There are 4 magazines to find in Chapter 10. 1. Upon entering the back door, go to the end of the hallway and it's on a desk inside a room marked "Daily Room". #25 Magazine 25-1.jpg Magazine 25-2.jpg 2. After leaving the conference room take the stairs down to the 16th floor and it's on the floor. #27 Magazine 27-1.jpg Magazine 27-2.jpg 3. On the ground near the control panel of the window washers' lift on the roof. #26 Magazine 26-1.jpg Magazine 26-2.jpg 4. After leaving Joe's apartment and returning to Villa Scaletta, there is a magazine in the master bathroom between the wall and the shower. #48 Magazine 48-1.jpg Magazine 48-2.jpg Back to Top Chapter 11 There are 5 magazines to find in Chapter 11. 1. While in Leo's Mansion, head out into the entrance hall and it's on the windowsill to the left. #47 Magazine 47-1.jpg Magazine 47-2.jpg 2. After the one above, go into the bathroom and it's on a wicker basket. #29 Magazine 29-1.jpg Magazine 29-2.jpg 3. As you enter Luigi Scetta's Apartment, go directly across and through another door and it's on the floor between a guys legs. #28 Magazine 28-1.jpg Magazine 28-2.jpg 4. When Joe shows you his apartment's "new look," it's next to his bed on the floor. #49 Magazine 49-1.jpg Magazine 49-2.jpg 5. At the Hill of Tara bar, go through the double saloon doors at the end of the bar and it's on the floor in the back. #30 Magazine 30-1.jpg Magazine 30-2.jpg Back to Top Chapter 12 There are 3 magazines to find in Chapter 12. 1. When you first get to the Sea Gift Fishing Co. warehouse, head straight back and it's in the corner, behind a bin on the left. #31 Magazine 31-1.jpg Magazine 31-2.jpg 2. After the cutscene showing the run-in with the "cops," head up the staircase into the building and it's on the floor to your right. #33 Magazine 33-1.jpg Magazine 33-2.jpg 3. After fighting past all the thugs, there is one on the far side of the courtyard behind a Shubert Truck. #32 Magazine 32-1.jpg Magazine 32-2.jpg Back to Top Chapter 13 There are 3 magazines to find in Chapter 13. 1. After clearing out the dining hall of The Red Dragon restaurant, head up the stairs and to the end of the balcony area, it's setting on the seat of a booth. #34 Magazine 34-1.jpg Magazine 34-2.jpg 2. Downstairs from the giant Buddha statue on the left side you'll see an empty room, it's setting on a crate. #36 Magazine 36-1.jpg Magazine 36-2.jpg 3. In the large drug manufacturing room, on the north end there is a room with spare weapons, it's on a box next to a shelf. #35 Magazine 35-1.jpg Magazine 35-2.jpg Back to Top Chapter 14 There are 3 magazines to find in Chapter 14. 1. While still on the top of the building, look in a corner to the the south-east, it's behind a short wall. #44 Magazine 44-1.jpg Magazine 44-2.jpg 2. After getting to the bottom of the stairs, before climbing over the scaffold, it's on a pallet tot he left. #37 Magazine 37-1.jpg Magazine 37-2.jpg 3. Just past the burning doorway it's on the floor, through the first doorway on the right. #38 Magazine 38-1.jpg Magazine 38-2.jpg Back to Top Chapter 15 There are 4 magazines to find in Chapter 15. 1. Inside the first interior room you enter, it's down the stairs. You have to push past the barricade to go down. #45 Magazine 45-1.jpg Magazine 45-2.jpg 2. On the roof, as you approach the telescope room, it will be behind a corner on your left. #39 Magazine 39-1.jpg Magazine 39-2.jpg 3. Inside the telescope room, by the guardrail of the stairs leading down. #43 Magazine 43-1.jpg Magazine 43-2.jpg 4. After the cutscene showing you killing Carlo Falcone, it will be in the center by the control panels. #42 Magazine 42-1.jpg Magazine 42-2.jpg Back to Top Joe's Adventures There are 19 playboy magazines featured in Joe's Adventures. 1. Mission Witness - Frozen Memories in the small room on the left just after exiting the barn. JA Magazine 01-1.jpg JA Magazine 01-2.jpg 2. Culver Dam, at the rear of the southern most tower. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. JA Magazine 02-1.jpg JA Magazine 02-2.jpg 3. Union Station, under the stairs of the central platform. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. JA Magazine 03-1.jpg JA Magazine 03-2.jpg 4. Mission Going Out of Business, after you arrive at the garage go in, it's to the left behind the first car. JA Magazine 04-1.jpg JA Magazine 04-2.jpg 5. Bruski's Scrap & Salvage yard, next to the crusher. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. JA Magazine 05-1.jpg JA Magazine 05-2.jpg 6. Inside Villa Scaletta on the coffee table. This safehouse becomes available after completing Smugglers' Luck and can be collected any time after that. JA Magazine 06-1.jpg JA Magazine 06-2.jpg 7. Mission Connection in the warehouse on the catwalk, near the lever that opens the train gate. Can get anytime. JA Magazine 07-1.jpg JA Magazine 07-2.jpg 8. Mission Saving Marty at the very western end of the platform and through the gate. JA Magazine 08-1.jpg JA Magazine 08-2.jpg 9. Inside Marty's Apartment on the table. This safehouse becomes available after completing Saving Marty and can be collected any time after that. JA Magazine 09-1.jpg JA Magazine 09-2.jpg 10. Mission A Lesson in Manners on the deck next to a lounge chair. JA Magazine 10-1.jpg JA Magazine 10-2.jpg 11. Mission Supermarket on a table in the office just after the safe room, to the left of the door. JA Magazine 11-1.jpg JA Magazine 11-2.jpg 12. Inside Harry's Shop on top of two crates, just at the bottom of the first set of stairs. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. JA Magazine 12-1.jpg JA Magazine 12-2.jpg 13. In the alleyway to the right of Charlie's Service & Repair in Kingston. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. JA Magazine 13-1.jpg JA Magazine 13-2.jpg 14. In the area where the Greaseballs' Arena mission takes place. It's on a small landing near the fighting zone. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. JA Magazine 14-1.jpg JA Magazine 14-2.jpg 15. In Hunters Point where the mission Bet on That takes place, in a small room next to where the bookie's car is parked. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. JA Magazine 15-1.jpg JA Magazine 15-2.jpg 16. Inside the Drag Strip bar on the table at the far end. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. JA Magazine 16-1.jpg JA Magazine 16-2.jpg 17. Mission Piece of Cake inside the parking garage on the stairway off the first level after opening the garage door. Can get anytime. JA Magazine 17-1.jpg JA Magazine 17-2.jpg 18. Mission Cathouse in the main entrance hall on a couch to the right side before entering the lounge area. JA Magazine 18-1.jpg JA Magazine 18-2.jpg 19. Mission Cathouse in the construction area at the very top of the steel steps. JA Magazine 19-1.jpg JA Magazine 19-2.jpg Back to Top Demo There are 5 magazines to find in the demo version of the game. #The McClusky & Son gun shop in Sand Island on the counter. #On the kitchen counter of Villa Scaletta where you start. #One of the clothing stores on the counter. #In The Lone Star bar. #In the room where you kill Sidney Pen. There is one on a shelving unit in the center of the room, just before you go back down the stairs. Trivia *Playboy reviewed Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven, saying it was "An offer you can't refuse". *The Playboy magazines are all anachronistic; Playboy was not founded until 1953, and the images placed in the game were published between 1958 and 1968. The 19 Playboys added in Joe's Adventures range from 1960 to 1969, with a single image added from 2007. Category:Site Administration